Crown molding serves several important aesthetic and utilitarian functions, including the obscuring of the rough and abrupt intersection of a ceiling and wall, the general enhancement and refinement of the decor and design of a room, and the stabilization of some wall coverings where they intersect with a ceiling. However, because of the inherently elevated, overhead location of crown molding, installation can be cumbersome and difficult, and often requiring the cooperation of two or more workers due particularly to the length of crown molding to be installed.
However, two or more workers are often not available or free to assist in the installation of a crown molding piece, which thus causes delays in the installation of the crown molding, or perhaps even causing a user to forego installing crown molding due to the unavailability of an assistant, which is often the scenario for a homeowner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables a single worker to install molding pieces (e.g., crown, chair, etc.) of various dimensions and configurations against wall surfaces at various distances from the floor surface.